a. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates generally to formed electrical conductors having various layers of electrically conductive and electrically nonconductive materials.
b. Background
Various diagnostic and therapeutic procedures in or on the body of a patient, such as in the circulatory system, the gastrointestinal tract, the brain vessels, the bronchial tree or the like may be performed or facilitated by inserting medical devices into a body lumen and thereafter navigating the diagnostic or therapeutic medical devices to the target anatomical site. Electrically operated objects on a distal portion of the medical device may be utilized to facilitate the diagnostic, therapeutic, and navigational functions of the medical device. A proximal portion of the medical device may be operatively connected to a control unit which electrically communicates with the objects located on the distal portion.
To provide an electrical infrastructure for transmitting electrical signals, very small cables, such as but not limited to, shielded twisted pair of wires, may be utilized to connect electrically operated objects located on the distal portion of the medical device to the proximal portion of the medical device. For example, shielded twisted pair of wires are well known in the art for providing the benefit of reducing electromagnetic interference and may be used to connect the distal portion to the proximal portion of the medical device.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.